


Not Now, I'm Reading

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: The Weird and Sexual Adventures of Doctor Who [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Late Night Smut, M/M, Unidentified Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's not in the mood. The Master's determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now, I'm Reading

The Master was lying in bed beside the Doctor, who was reading a book. The Master was extremely bored. He rolled over and looked at the Doctor in annoyance. "Doctor...let's do something."

"We are doing something. At least, I am." The Doctor turned a page nonchalantly.

The Master rolled his eyes. "I meant let's do something _together_."

"I can read to you if you like. This book is delightful, you'd enjoy it."

" _Doctor_." The Master laid his hand on the Doctor's chest and slid it down the striped cotton pajamas. "I was talking about sex."

"Oh. I should have known," said the Doctor, unfazed. He turned another page. "Sorry. I'm busy."

"But you've read that book a thousand times," the Master groaned frustratedly.

"We've had sex probably more times than that," the Doctor pointed out logically.

The Master gave him the stink eye. "I think I can tempt you."

"Oh really." The Doctor's voice was flat and uninterested, which made the Master all the more determined.

"Oh yes. I can be quite persuasive when I want to be." The Master edged up to the crook of the Doctor's pretty neck and pressed his lips there. "As you well know."

"Master," said the Doctor, but it was with a tone of patient exasperation, rather than lust, which annoyed the Master.

"You know I'm more interesting than some silly book," the Master continued, continuing to kiss and suck at the Doctor's throat. Whatever flesh he could reach, he laid his lips to it. "You've always known it. Doctor...Doctor..." he crooned, gently nipping the shell of the other Time Lord's ear.

"Ma _ster_." The same level of disinterest, but the second syllable of the word jumped up an octave as the Master licked a particular ticklish area.

"You see?" said the Master, his voice obviously smug. "You want me."

"N-no, I don't, not at the moment," the Doctor stammered as his bedmate backtracked over the same sensitive spot.

"Really?" The Master's hand, splayed on the Doctor's chest, slid down to the Doctor's groin where the Doctor was hardening. "This says otherwise." Suddenly, the Master sharply nipped the Doctor's neck. The Doctor let a moan slip, and his cock twitched underneath the Master's fingers.

"Good boy." In addition to the ministrations he was applying to the Doctor's sensitive neck, the Master began lightly tickling the hardening flesh through his sleep trousers, teasing enough to evoke arousal, but certainly not enough to get off. This caused the Doctor to let out little gasps. The Master chuckled, his own cock erecting at the Doctor's sexy little noises. Keeping his hand on the Doctor's manhood, he moved down and unbuttoned some of the buttons on his shirt, then began the process on the Doctor's nipples, which puckered and swelled in between the Master's lips and teeth.

"Master...oh, God, _Master..._ " This time, the need was unmistakable. The Master bit back a groan at the sound of his title being spoken. In a flash the Doctor tossed aside his book, whipped off his reading glasses, and had dragged the Master up to his face, smashing their lips together. The Master really did groan as the Doctor slid his tongue into the Master's mouth, and the Master sucked on the tempting flesh. "Master..."  the Doctor said again.

The Master pulled away and scooted back down the Doctor's body. The Doctor was about to protest, but then the Master pulled his sleep pants down, the Doctor's erection popping out and was exposed to the cool air. The Master, with a naughty wink, slowly slid the Doctor's length into his mouth.

"Ah!" The Doctor cried out, his hands fisting in the bedsheets as the Master's head bobbed up and down his cock. "Master! Yes, oh..."

The Master chuckled around him. _This is better than some dull old book, yes?_

"Master..." the Doctor moaned wantonly, bucking his hips forward. He wanted to fuck the other Time Lord's throat.

 _Ah, ah. None of that, my dear._ The Master slid off, but continued to tease with licks up and down, encircling the head with his tongue. The Doctor groaned in frustration. _Now you know how I feel,_ the Master said to him mentally.

The Doctor glared at him. "Here. Suck on these." The Master held his fingers in front of the Doctor's face, and the Doctor pulled them into his mouth and soaked them in his saliva. "Good." The Master worked the Doctor open, then positioned the Doctor's legs on top of his, the swollen head of his manhood at the Doctor's entrance. "Ready?" The Doctor nodded. With a happy groan, the Master pushed in, and the Doctor bit his lip as he was filled all the way up to his prostate. "Oh, Doctor. You feel _so_ good around me." The Master grinned at him wickedly.

"Ko-schei," the Doctor gasped as the Master started slowly moving back and forth inside him.

"Theta," the Master called back, thrusting sharply. The Doctor gave a delighted mewl. The Master took him in hand and started stroking in rhythm with his jabs. To encourage him, the Doctor also rode down on the Master's cock, grinding his hips. The Master threw his head back, moaning.

"I-love-you," the Doctor huffed.

 _I love you so fucking much_ , the Master shot back, not even able to speak.

Then the Doctor shouted, coming in the Master's hand. He squeezed down on the Master, who came too, spilling inside the Doctor. The Master pulled out of the Doctor and fell over on top of him. He cupped the Doctor's face and kissed him over and over.

"And I'd just gotten to a really interesting part," the Doctor complained in between kisses, but he was grinning.

"Shut up, you fool," said the Master, locking lips with him again.


End file.
